


Splish-Splash

by TheMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rs_kink, M/M, Watersports, post—hogwarts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessrs/pseuds/TheMessrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus can't stop thinking about that golden stream. Sirius decides to do something about it. <i>Heed the tags.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish-Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/gifts).



> Written for rs_kink at LiveJournal.

There were three things Remus loved above all: fresh snow, receiving his paycheque, and… the last was a little embarrassing, so he still went a bit red in the face when he thought about that shimmery golden stream hitting the porcelain of the urinal.

The one time he'd agreed to go out with Sirius to a seedy bar, he'd had the (mis)fortune of almost pissing himself from all of that damn beer. It could've gone so much differently, but he was secretly thrilled when he practically lunged into the bathroom for a piss and saw Sirius standing there, cock in hand, letting loose a satisfied sigh. Fuck, but that was such a hot image. He couldn't get it out of his head for weeks now. Later that night when they got home, he'd taken the lead and fucked Sirius into the mattress so hard it almost broke.

And now here he was contemplating his dirty mental images while Sirius went about his morning routine. Probably smiling happily as the pressure was released and the warm fluid trickled down into the toilet below…

 _Damnit!_ Remus shook his head of the imagery and finished preparing the scrambled eggs and waffles. They didn't have anywhere to be today, so it was just a lazy Saturday lie-in.

'Moony!' came the call down the hall. 'C'mere for a sec?'

With a flick of his wand, the food was covered with a warming charm and shuffled off under the exhaust. Whatever Sirius needed, he hoped it was fast; he couldn't be in that bathroom with him for too long before he drove himself mad.

'What's up, Pads?' he queried upon entering the room. A smile lifted his lips as he let his gaze roam over Sirius's very naked, very wet body.

'Help me wash up, won't you?' There was a distinctly dirty twinkle in those grey eyes. Who was Remus to deny him such a kind request?

Breakfast temporarily forgotten, the only sound in the room was the whisper of fabric slipping from limbs, and then the slow, sucking sound of wet kisses. It wasn't long before they found themselves under the shower, warm water running across Sirius's back and splashing over Remus's shoulders.

Subconsciously, the splashes reminded him of the bright yellow droplets leaking down the cock he was now fondling and stroking. His head dropped into the crook of Sirius's neck, a moan shuddering through his body and drawing him closer to the other man. _I'm such a pervert_ , he thought harshly once he realised what was getting him so turned on.

For his part, Sirius was getting into the swing of things quite enthusiastically. His hands gripped both of Remus's cheeks and pulled, drawing their groins closer and giving him an opening (pardon the pun) to slip his index finger into Remus's tightly clenched hole. A surprised gasp rang through the shower before being muffled by Sirius's very talented tongue.

The only thing Remus knew in the next fifteen minutes was _wet tongue finger fuck!_ amidst the huffing breaths and groans surrounding them. Just when he thought he was ready to get laid across the slick tiles of the shower, he felt a new warmth coursing slowly down his thigh.

'What —' he broke off from the kiss and spluttered. Sirius merely grinned like a Cheshire cat and stood there looking as cocky as could be.

Speaking of cocky, said cock was quite comfortably tucked between index finger and thumb, purposely aiming _piss_ all over Remus's lower body.

The steady _lub-dub_ of his heart turned into a hammering _thwump-fump_ , flip-flopping like a massive bloody whale doing cartwheels all over his insides.

'Oh Merlin, _Sirius_ —' But a hand covered his mouth and Sirius shook his head, still grinning and tilting his head slightly to the side.

'C'mon Moons, I've seen you looking. Just enjoy it, you great big pervert.'

What could he say to that? Remus felt his cheeks blazing red and he wanted nothing more than to disappear. But god did it feel good; hot and wet, oddly soft on his skin, pungent, smooth, _mine_.

Where had **that** thought come from? Whatever the source, it was too hard to restrain himself anymore. He dropped to his knees, the droplets from the shower slapping against his head and shoulders, partially obscuring his vision. A new, much warmer stream of liquid coursed across his chest and down his back, sneaking into the crack of his arse and dripping lewdly down his balls. Both hands went up of their own accord and before Remus knew it, his fingers were soaked. They drew invisible designs all over Sirius's thighs and hips, sliding back to pull his hips forward right up into Remus's face. The golden piss splattered up and around them, getting both of them even wetter.

'Fuck,' Remus and Sirius hissed simultaneously. The former from some deeply seated satisfaction, the latter out of shock and a twinge of discomfort. That he was doing this, and that Remus was enjoying it… Sirius tried to puzzle it out in his head for all of a second before he simply gave in and tilted his head backwards, eyes shut and mouth open in relief.

'Mine all mine. God. I can't believe — _god_.' Just as the stream of shimmery gold was dwindling, Remus squeezed the head of Sirius's cock and gathered the last drops in a cupped hand. He ran them down his chest and around his neck, groaning deep and low at the sensation. He loved this; something inside him wanted to be covered entirely in the other man's urine, his smell, _marked_ like the dogs they both were. For what felt like an eternity, his vision went white and he gulped in panting breaths.

Mottled spots of colour rose high on Remus's chest and face as he came back to himself and realised what they'd just done. He risked a glance up only to be met with the wide, decidedly shocked eyes of Sirius.

'Moony, what the fuck was that?' Was it just his imagination, or had Sirius's voice wavered just a little?

'I —' he tried, but the words simply wouldn't come. He had no explanation. Nothing could possibly explain this.

Sirius didn't let him wallow in his miserable guilt, though. He lowered to his knees before Remus, a smile beginning to lift a corner of his lips. 'Don't get me wrong, that was great. I've never seen you so… so _possessive_ before. Was that why, a couple of weeks ago, you…?'

Remus nodded and dropped his head, wishing for all the world that his hair was longer to cover up his face. It was only then that he realised his prick had gone soft, the tell-tale smear of white still half-clinging to the head. Sirius pulled him close as he buried his face in shame.

'Merlin and Godric, I'm so messed up,' came the muffled words against Sirius's neck. Sirius merely shook his head and held Remus closer.

'You're not messed up, Moony. No more'n me, anyway. Hey come on. Look at me.' He tugged at Remus's chin until they were eye-to-eye, cloudy grey meeting bright green. 'You liked that, right?' At the other man's reluctant nod and sideways glance, Sirius continued, 'Then I don't see what the issue is. I-I sort of liked it too.' The last was barely above a whisper.

Remus looked back at his friend, surprise in his eyes; perhaps even a question.

'No, really, I liked it. D'you think maybe… could it have something to do with —' Sirius hesitated, licking his lips to finish his thought, '— with the wolf, maybe? Marking its territory?'

Much as he hated to admit it, Sirius might have a point. 'I don't know… I suppose it's possible. Er, could we perhaps talk about this later? Right now I just can't —'

'Shh, it's all right, don't worry. Honest, m'not mad or anything. In fact…'

Sirius's hand snuck between them and grabbed one of Remus's, drawing it between their bodies and on his swelling erection. 'That made me hot. Wanna help me take care of this?'

With a lift of his eyebrow, Remus felt a smile lighting up his features as he gripped the length of his boyfriend's cock and stroked.

Sometimes it pays to be a pervert.


End file.
